


The Big Picture Hidden In The Details

by WiseTheWolf (Cervalces_Scotti)



Series: A Twist In Time [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Animal Traits, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Hearing Voices, Horror, Humor, Other, Out of Character, Supernatural Elements, Temptation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 23:54:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12995277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cervalces_Scotti/pseuds/WiseTheWolf
Summary: Light and Dark, pitted together in an eternal dance of viciousness, of blood shed, where Light is named the victor, always. Is that what is considered fair, balanced even? Humans, creatures of Light's creation believe so. But something must be done to even the score, right the scale...so Darkness itself attaches to a humans soul to handle the matter personally. But of course, the soul fights back. Oh, how difficult it's siblings creations must be...





	The Big Picture Hidden In The Details

**Author's Note:**

> Just more ideas to throw out there! Comment and tell me what you think!
> 
> Warning:This story doesn't focus on humor, though there will be humor in this cause I can't keep my two cents to myself, will reference other work(s), also (as usual) it may get weird pretty fast!

Part of a chapter cause I'm evil~  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Having trouble, coz?"

A reaper like figure spoke in a low pitched grit, coming to rest beside a it's shadowy counterpart as it gazed intently at the black ooze,"Death, I am at a loss. Why can't my sibling see how unfair it is that they are in favor?"

Death dipped it's scythe into the tar like substance, stirring it slightly before pulling it back out,"Who wouldn't want to be in favor? I of course care not for it, my role is in the grey..."

Dark sighed,"Yes, but the scale, I only make Grimm to even it out, and Light still has them killed more and more frequently!" The horned shadow creature showed an image in the stirred ooze, two children playing happily, oblivious to being observed,"See, the most recent bane to the balance, silver eyes. Light swore to never bring them back after the last!" It scoffed,"Lying bastard."

If Death could raise a brow with it's skeletal form it would,"What of you? Nearly killing the child at such a young age...I do not enjoy collecting young souls, too naïve or mischievous."

"In all fairness, that was retaliation to an unkept promise. And who enjoys their job?" The shadow swiped the image of the giggling children away, a black mist blew from it's mouth as it hissed in frustration.

Death chuckled lowly,"I believe, as humans say, the boss enjoys it."

"Oh, please! They only enjoy doing such mundane things because they have others under their thumb! Like that Jacques fellow, how cruel, even for a human..."

The skeletal figure actually laughed, their visible ribcage shaking slightly,"That is a soul I cannot wait to harvest, coz! Though, it may tip the scale further..."

The Dark sighed,"And I must figure out a way to even this imbalance out. Yet, creating something will make that ass make something to once again tip the scale..." The shadow beast grumbled, red eyes, more so then it's Grimm creations, glowed faintly.

Death twirled it's scythe, cutting through the realm known as the Abyss, and into Remnant, it's own glowing whites flickering to the shadow creature beside it,"How about you go do it personally? No need for creating to alert our dear relative Light, and assure it is seen through properly..."

The beast paused, Death seemed pretty serious on this idea,"How do you think of these things?"

"Well, I seem to be the only concept not fighting with their other half..."

"Oh, you know Life is a sweetheart by, pff, Nature."

Death felt it's jaw clack at that,"Word play isn't fitting for you...ah, word of advice, attach to the soul of a young girl when you get down there..."

The shadow beast tilted it's head in question,"Why is that?"

Death's bones shook a little from contained laughter, an almost unnatural grin spread across,"Fate told me to tell you for the next time you traveled. How long will you be gone?"

"However long a humans mortality lasts. I'll be incubating for the next 4 years or so of it's life...I could use the nap before I corrupt it...take care, coz."

"I will, and I'll possibly visit some time myself to see how the plans coming along, have fun if you can."

Little did anyone know (besides Fate for obvious reasons) that the moment that riff closed, a series of uncontrollable, unfortunate, and just down right ludicrous, events will spiral out of control further until turning back could just mean going in circles...  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Author's Note:**

> Explode that comment on this bombshell!


End file.
